User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for August 3, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This week largely spent on translation of the text in Elegy Chapter 2.0. After adding the new terms to the lexicon from the prior two-weeks worth of work, I worked on finishing up the final four blocks of text that were left to do in Scene Two. These were larger blocks of text, so it did take me into the day on Tuesday, but I can report that the second scene of the exposition is now complete - two down and four to go. Afterwards, work commenced on the translation of - you guessed it - Scene Three, which contains 38 blocks of text. Work on the third scene has progressed at a very rapid pace - as of this morning, I have 23 lines in that scene already translated. A total of 22 new terms were generated and 31 terms were re-purposed to include additional meanings for a total of 109 reverse terms added. That's probably the biggest weekly count of new terms I've had since I was conducting the initial work on the lexicon. A lot of the re-purposed terms were ones that I had already been using; I just made them "official" this week. In any event, I've got a fair amount of work to do in the lexicon this morning... Work also continued on the narrative of Scene Five, where Bloodeye has arrived at T'Kon H'hra and has some trouble getting aboard the station owing to the events of Scene Four. I decided to re-do a chunk of the narrative there; the way it was originally written, I had it where Bloodeye draws his sword on Gux'a P'nt before he realizes that he's his contact on the station and at a moment where it's looking like the BCA is going to cart him off to be executed. In the new version of events, Gux'a P'nt is chewing Bloodeye out because his fake ID is out of date; while he's doing this, he's secretly passing written messages. In the original version, Gux'a P'nt had shut the cameras and microphones off; it occurred to me that it was likely that sort of thing would've been investigated by Gux'a P'nt's handlers, hence the change. Scene Five is probably going to take a little longer to finish up than I'd like, but I am hopeful that I'll get it done some time either this coming week or the week after. Some of the old dialogue will be carried over into Scene Six. So my Plan for this week is more of the same; I've got a large number of terms to add to the lexicon this morning, and after that it'll be back to the grind. Three of the text blocks left in Scene Three are fairly large, so I don't necessarily anticipate closing up shop on it this week. Though truth be told my original estimate on the completion of the third scene was the end of August - at the moment I am well ahead of schedule on that score, which may be an indication that I've gotten faster with the translation process, I've become more familiar with the language, I finally have a sufficient number of terms available to me on the subjects I'm discussing in the narrative, and/or all of the above. I've got Scene Five to work on as well, which might involve a lengthy re-write at this point (though I'm hoping not - I'd rather not catch the translation up...). I've also been giving some thought to a re-design of the site's navigation bar. Though I did make changes to it not too long ago and portions of the site are now far more visible than they were as a result, I think I need to refine the links there a little bit more than they currently are - particularly in the back half of Elegy; Wikia will let me have ten links there and given the amount of data in the back half of the campaign I should probably be using ten links... Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on August 10th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts